


Una razón para amar su pelo

by Elliees



Series: Una y mil razones [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Historias cortas, One Shot Collection, varios one shots
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliees/pseuds/Elliees
Summary: Historias cortas basadas en la serie de Game of Thrones y enfocadas en la relación de Jon y Daenerys.Pueden estar inspiradas en escenas de la temporada 8, actualmente en emisión (posibles spoilers).





	Una razón para amar su pelo

**Author's Note:**

> Como ya dije en un fic anterior, tengo varios one-shots a medio terminar desde 2017 xD, así que me propongo ir publicándolos de a poco para aumentar más la biblioteca de fandics Jonerys en esta web (deberías hacer lo mismo, en fandom Jonerys te necesita xD).
> 
> Advertencia: Momentos muy plof y drama con mucho amor en el aire, puede ser peligroso en grandes cantidades para personas con diabetes.

        Llevaban todo el día montando el asentamiento, tenían que preparar las tiendas de campaña, las fogatas y las armas, era uno de tantos asentamientos que se habían desplegado por la zona de los Gemelos, éstas se encargaban de replegar a los caminantes que comenzaban a llegar hasta esa zona. En cuanto se topasen con los primeros muertos tenían la orden de tratar de detenerles el paso para ganar tiempo, y lo más importante, avisar al resto de asentamientos para formar un cinturón e impedir que atravesasen su zona de protección. Habían decidido que era lo mejor para ganar tiempo y asegurarse de que la población norteña pudiese llegar más al sur.  
        Habían conseguido contactar con Robin Arryn y sus soldados les estaban esperando a la entrada de las tierras del Valle de Arryn, tenían que llevar a la población a un lugar seguro y de momento solo podían pensar en subirles en barcos y mandarles a Rocadragón, habían perdido Invernalia en su primer encuentro con el ejército del Rey de la Noche, sabían que si volvían a enfrentarse a él en su situación actual, esta vez no sobreviviría ni la cuarta parte de su gente.  
        Odiaban enfrentar esa realidad pero tenían que aceptar el hecho de que estaban huyendo, se estaban exiliando de sus propias tierras porque habían perdido la primera gran batalla.  
  
—Entonces ¿es cierto que el asentamiento de Tormund se ha enfrentado a unos caminantes?— Daenerys, visiblemente preocupada, preguntaba a Jon que estaba atándose la espada a la cintura.  
—El cuervo que nos ha llegado con esa información venía del asentamiento de Davos, que está a mediodía del de Tormund— cogía su saco del que sacaba unos guantes y metía pan envuelto en paño caliente para mantenerlo tierno, y una odre con agua—. Partiré de inmediato junto con algunos hombres para reforzar el asentamiento de Lady Mormont.  
—Ella está antes que el de Sir Davos ¿pensáis juntaros?— Dany cogía la capa negra de Jon y le ayudaba a colocársela.  
—Suponemos que se trata de una avanzadilla pero aun así, treinta personas no podrán hacerles frente; vosotros tenéis que abandonar este asentamiento y dirigiros a la zona cubierta por los soldados de Arryn.  
—La mayor parte de la población ya ha pasado esa zona. Les diré a Sir Brienne y a tus hermanos que se adelanten.  
—Tú también debes ir con ellos— dijo Jon mientras colgaba el saco en su hombro.  
—No— respondió inmediatamente Daenerys con toda la determinación que podía trasmitir esa palabra—. Os esperaré aquí, como apoyo en caso de que tengáis que replegaros.  
        No mostraba dudas ni miedos, sus ojos inquebrantables de fuerza y fuego era lo que más le motivaba a Jon, con solo una mirada él sabía que no había forma humana de convencerla de lo contrario.  
—De acuerdo, pero si no volvemos para mañana al alba, quiero que tomes a los Inmaculados que aún quedan en este asentamiento y os vayáis al Nido de águilas y embarquéis los barcos para ir a Rocadragón, no debéis… no debes esperarme ¿lo prometes?  
        Era una promesa que Dany veía difícil de cumplir pero Jon no estaría tranquilo si ella no le prometiese que no arriesgaría su vida, ni aunque fuera por él.  
—Lo prometo— dijo entre dientes—, os esperaremos hasta el alba, para entonces ya habrán partido hacia Arryn las personas que quedan aquí.  
        Una sonrisa fugaz pasó por el rostro de Jon mientras la sujetaba con una mano el mentón para darle un suave beso. ¿Un beso de despedida? Ella solo rogaba porque fuera de una despedida corta mientras le veía salir de la tienda de campaña en dirección hacia su caballo.  
  
        El viento pegaba fuerte y la cantidad de nieve que caía hacía que el paisaje fuera difícil de observar, todo era de color blanco. Pronto llegaron a un camino cubierto de barro y charcos, para evitar que los caballos sufrieran caídas, decidieron desmontar para tirar de ellos hasta que alcanzaron una zona más firme y cubierta por una montaña de piedras caliza. Aprovecharon esa situación favorable para descansar un poco y comer lo poco que se habían llevado.  
        Jon abrió su saco y agarró el paño que cubría su pan medio duro, no tenía hambre pero sabía que tenía que comer, no aguantaría mucho de no hacerlo. Compartieron un poco de agua y el vino de uno de los soldados.  
        En cuanto se pusieron en marcha para subir los caballos, Jon se dio cuenta de que en uno de los guantes que se colocaba, había un pelo largo, blanco y semiondulado. No sabía cómo había aguantado ahí a pesar del viento y los movimientos de su mano, el pelo del que claramente sabía quién era su dueña, era más resistente de lo que pensaba. Sin darse cuenta, le embargó un cálido sentimiento que le reconfortaba, como si se hubiese llevado un pequeño trozo de su hogar, algo que le recordaba que al otro lado de esa montaña, de ese camino encharcado y nevado había alguien esperándole, impacientemente.  
        Siguieron su camino y no tardaron mucho en dar con el asentamiento de Lady Mormont, solo eran doce personas cubriendo esa zona. Ya habían informado a Davos de que se reunirían ahí, así que solo quedaba esperar. Jon había aprendido a esperar la peor situación de todas, pero jamás se esperó recibir un tirón fuerte por la espalda y que éste fuera Tormunt, dudó por un segundo de si se trataba de Tormunt el caminante o si solo era el salvaje haciéndole una de sus jugarretas, otra vez. Y efectivamente, era el salvaje que con un grito le dijo:  
  
—Oye, quita esa cara que pareces decepcionado de que no sea un caminante— soltó una risotada.  
—Ciertamente no me esperaba verte aún vivo, me alegra mucho de que aún estés con nosotros— Jon le da unas palmaditas en la espalda demostrando su cercanía.  
—Salvado por un pelo pero sí, nos atacaron por la noche y aunque pudimos detenerles no contábamos con que fueran tantos, logramos huir tres— lo dijo algo desanimado a diferencia de cómo suele ser él.  
—¿Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer aquí, verdad?  
—¿Estás seguro?— preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza— Creo que lo mejor sería retroceder hasta el último asentamiento y aguantar ahí lo que hiciera falta, aquí solo perderemos hombres y el tiempo que ganemos será el mismo que si lo hacemos más al sur.  
—Aún quedan personas por pasar al Valle de Arryn, tenemos que darles tiempo.  
—¿Entonces no queda nadie en tu asentamiento?  
—Está Daenerys junto con una pequeña tropa pero se irán al amanecer— respondió Jon.  
—Qué raro que hayas decidido dejarla en esta zona— le mira de soslayo para ver su reacción.  
—No fue mi decisión, ella quiere cubrirnos las espaldas, en cuanto acabemos aquí regresaremos y nos iremos todos de esta zona.  
        Tormund no pudo evitar observar cómo Jon apretaba la mano derecha en forma de puño, pensaba que era por el frío pero ya llevaba un buen rato así, ni si quiera se acuerda de haber visto que deshiciera el puño cuando él le asusto por la espalda.  
—¿Tienes alguna herida o qué?  
—¿Cómo?— dice Jon, a lo que Tormunt le señala con un gesto su mano.  
—Ah, eso.  
        Abre la mano y en él se ve un pelo blanco que resalta por contraste con el negro de su guante, su forma era circular y se acoplaba perfectamente en su palma.  
        El pelirrojo salvaje solo pudo reír entre dientes al ver que se trataba de eso, en realidad él no sabía si era Jon o una costumbre norteña en general, pero consideraba muy emotivo llevar una prenda o un recuerdo de esa persona que amas cuando vas a la guerra. No quiso burlarse de lo sentimental que en ese momento le estaba pareciendo Jon, pero entonces no sería el de siempre.  
—¡Oh por favor!, me vas a hacer desear haber muerto anoche, tengo claro que no he sobrevivido para verte adorar un pelo de tu mujer.  
        Una risa unísona se levantó entre ellos, Jon no pudo evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza que se reflejaba en sus mejillas pálidas por el frío.  
        De pronto, el viento empezó a soplar más fuerte, lo que propicio que el pelo que llevaba tan aferrado en un puño, saliera volando. Jon solo pudo soltar un suspiro profundo al darse cuenta de esa pequeña pérdida, no se giró para ver a Tormunt y esperaba que el pelirrojo le saliera con algún chascarrillo pero eso nunca llegó, el salvaje siguió viendo de frente como si quiera evitar comentar ese momento, en el que perdió ese pequeño recuerdo de su amada.  
        Cuando llegó Davos y sus hombres, planificaron el ataque y la huida, tenían claro que no tenían fuerza suficiente para hacer retroceder a los caminantes pero si podían contener a la avanzadilla habrían ganado mucho.  
        La noche caía y con la oscuridad el frío era más penetrante. Los vigilantes que estaban a unos 30 pasos de ellos les informaban por gritos, los caminantes estaban cerca, tenían que prepararse para atacar. Jon estaba con Davos y Tormunt, en cuanto recibieron el aviso comenzaron a prepararse, Tormunt cogía una hacha de vidriagón y Davos se quitaba las mantas que tenía encima. Jon hizo lo mismo, se quitó la capa y cogió la funda de su espada, la desenvainó y se quedó observando unos segundos la empuñadura.  
        Tormunt, que no se le escapaba ni una, le sacó de su ensimismamiento.  
  
—¿Qué pasa? — le golpea un poco el hombro.  
        Se acerca más a Jon y puede ver por encima que en la empuñadura negra de su espada Garra, había un pelo blanco de tamaño mediano, muy pegado al telar oscuro que servía de protección al agarre de la espada.  
—¿Oh, ahora es un pelo de tu lobo huargo?  
        Jon no dijo nada, ni siquiera se giró para ver al pelirrojo que comenzaba a soltar una carcajada. Sujetó fuerte la espada y salió de la tienda de campaña. Se veía más que decidido a usar su arma, y sin el miedo que se reflejaba en todo hombre que alguna vez se hubiese enfrentado a los muertos.  
—¿Pasa algo?— apareció a su lado Davos que no entendía la situación.  
—Ojala yo también tuviera algo de mi mujer alta— Tormunt miró fijamente a Davos—, aunque fuera un simple pelo— suspiró y salió para alcanzar a Jon.  
        La situación seguía sin tener ningún sentido para Davos, pero no tenía tiempo de preguntar por más información, solo sabía que los muertos estaban ahí y que ahora tocaba volver a luchar por los vivos. Por volver a ver mañana a sus más allegados.  
        Quedaba poco para que en el asentamiento de Daenerys se viera los primeros rayos de luz, le había prometido a Jon que se iría con al alba pero cada vez estaba más segura de que no podría cumplirlo. Los soldados estaban formando y ya no quedaban personas por cruzar esa zona, solo quedaba ella y sus hombres.  
        El viento se había calmado y la nieve dejaba de caer para asentarse, era el momento propicio para la retirada, y sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a esperar hasta el último momento.  
        Sus ruegos se cumplieron. El sonido que caballos a trote golpearon como un eco, para que inmediatamente los guardias que vigilaban la zona dieran el visto bueno, se trataban de sus hombres. No tardó mucho en vislumbrar a Jon, que aunque no llevaba su capa negra le reconocía por su forma de montar el caballo, Dany no sabría decir cuándo exactamente es que empezó a reconocer a distancia la montura de Jon.  
        Un rápido recibimiento se llevó a cabo, no hacían falta las palabras, con sus miradas se dijeron que ambos habían cumplido la promesa, uno de llegar antes del alba y la otra de esperarle hasta que hiciera falta.  
  
        Cuando llegaron a Arryn ya estaba todo preparado, los barcos que les había dejado Robin les esperaban, la gente estaba acomodada por lo que solo quedaba zarpar desde Puerto Gaviota, no tardarían más de 4 días en llegar a Rocadragón. Solo les quedaba esperar.  
        La primera noche que pasaron juntos Jon y Dany, decidieron quedarse en la cama tanto como pudieran, querían relajarse y descansar, una vez tocasen tierra no sabían qué podría pasar, así que decidieron aprovechar todos esos días para estar juntos.  
        Jon no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido, pero de pronto se despertó por unos pequeños movimientos que sentía en su cabeza, abrió los ojos un poco para percatarse de que los ojos de Dany aún estaban cerrados, ella estaba a su lado mientras una de sus manos libres no dejaba de jugar con el pelo ondulado y negro de Jon.  
Él la veía y su rostro solo reflejaba paz y tranquilidad, sentía cómo su mano pequeña pasaba por las raíces de su pelo, tiraba de él suavemente y luego lo volvía a recolocar, hacía movimientos circulares con sus dedos siguiendo la forma de los rizos negros como si acariciase cada uno de ellos. Ese momento le relajó tanto que solo podía pensar en que, al parecer, él no era el único que amaba el pelo de su pareja.


End file.
